A large and growing population of users is consuming digital content items on a varying array of electronic devices. These electronic devices include dedicated electronic book reader devices, smartphones, desktop computers, laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet computing devices, and the like. While consuming content on these devices, users may access a dictionary stored on or accessible by the devices. For instance, when reading an electronic book on an electronic book reader, a user may request to view a definition of a word. In response to the request to view the definition of the word, the device may display a definition of the word from a dictionary along with other content. For example, the device may display sample sentences, grammatical notes, and other words that are related to the selected word. In some cases, however, the user may quickly forget the meaning of the word they looked up.